happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arms and Both Legs
Arms and Both Legs is a HTFF episode the recounts how Nubby lost his arms and legs. Episode Roles Starring * Nubby Starring * Sporty Appearing * Pop and Cub * Doc * Poachy Plot The episode begins with Nubby sitting in his home, looking longingly at a photo of him with all his limbs. The screen zooms on on the picture until it takes up the entire screen and the Nubby in it begins moving, starting a flashback. Nubby is shown laughing and smiling as he and Sporty toss a football back and forth. Sporty throws the football, but end sup throwing it to hard and it goes sailing into the distance. Nubby laughs and goes to get it. Nubby soon finds the football and grabs it before turning to head back to sporty. However its then that a snap is heard and Nubby looks back and screams in horror, as his tail is revealed to be caught in a bear trap. Nubby tries to pull his tail free, but his attempt only causes his to rip his tail off. Nubby screams louder and this is heard by Sporty, who rushes over. Seeing what happened, Sporty freaks out as well and rushes off to get help. Nubby meanwhile attempts to remove his torn off tail. He manages to get the bear trap open and goes to grab his tail, but the trap closes and cuts most of his arm off. Nubby screams in horror and backs away, only to step in another bear trap which cuts his left leg off. Nubby freaks out even more and hops around, only to step on another bear trap and have it cut off his right leg. Nubby then falls over and his other arm lands in a final bear trap is is cut off. As Nubby lays screaming in pain, Poachy appears and laughs, as he set up the bear traps. He gathers Nubby's limbs and walks off with them. Sporty soon returns, along with an ambulance and he freaks out at the sight off Nubby. Doc then gets out of the ambulance and loads him in. Nubby is later seen in a wheel chair, being pushed out of the hospital by Sporty. Nubby looks sadly at his missing limbs and Sporty tries to cheer him up by pointing ut that his tail grew back. Nubby just sighs until he spots Pop rush into the hospital with Cub, leaving a wagon behind. Nubby smiles and soon he and Sporty are seen riding down a hill in the wagon. The episode then shifts back to present day, and Nubby smiles at the photo. Poachy is then seen relaxing in his house, when a plaque falls on him and cracks his head open. The plaque is then shown to have Nubby's arm attached to it. End Tag "Lend a Hand" Fates Injuries # Nubby's tail, arms and legs are all cut off. His tail however grows back. # Cub's face is scrapped badly. (Off-Screen) Deaths # Poachy's head is cracked pen when a plaque falls on him. Category:Season 74 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Origin episodes